Mavis
Mavis *'Number': FQC 1 *'Class': BR Class 04 *'Designer': Drewry Car Co. *'Builder': Drewry Car Co. *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Speed': 25-27 mph *'Arrived on Sodor': 1962 Mavis is a female Diesel engine who works for the Ffarquhar Quarry Company at Anopha Quarry. Between the sixth and eleventh seasons of the television series, she has worked at Centre Island Quarry. Since the twelfth season, she has worked at the Sodor Slate Quarry. Bio Mavis was particularly fond of putting the trucks at Anopha Quarry in different places, despite Toby's protests. Toby finally lost patience and left Mavis to her own devices. Mavis, urged by Daisy (Diesel in the television series), started to ignore Toby's advice and ended up looking silly when she got stuck outside Ffarquhar. Mavis was then forbidden to leave the quarry, but when a thaw increased production at Anopha Quarry, Mavis persuaded the manager to let her go up to the first crossing in order to shunt trucks quicker and formulated a plan to pass the level crossing with help from the trucks. However, the plan backfired when the trucks decided to bump Toby instead, and he ended up being suspended by flimsy rails over a rushing stream and Mavis had to help. Mavis confessed, but the Fat Controller and the Manager were pleased by Mavis' courage and honesty and allowed her occasional trips to Ffarquhar. In 1987, Mavis was involved in a collision with a lorry and Toby had to do her work while she was absent. Persona Mavis was arrogant until being brought down to earth after her embarrassing incident at the Ffarquhar crossing. Despite this, Mavis is reliable, honest, hard-working engine, and unusually for a diesel, shows respect for the steam engines. However, unlike most engines, hauling trucks makes her feel important. From the sixth season onwards, Mavis has matured and acts as a motherly figure to the other engines. Basis Mavis is a BR Class 04 0-6-0 fitted with additional cowcatchers and sideplates so that she can run near public roads. Livery Mavis is painted black with hazard stripes on her front and rear. She has her name and "The Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Ltd." written on her sideplates in white. Appearances Trivia * Mavis was named after the Reverend W. Awdry's neighbour in Rodborough, Stroud * Mavis was the last character Wilbert Awdry created before he retired from writing the Railway Series. * Mavis' name in the French narration of the Classic Series was Murielle. * Mavis had three different horn sounds during the series run. Her current horn is the same as Diesel's from the fourteenth and fifteenth seasons. * In the eighteenth season, Mavis gains a permanent lamp of the same design as Charlie's. Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth season onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; Hero of the Rails - Blue Mountain Mystery) * Marit Berg (Norway; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth season) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the sixteenth and seventeenth season) * Nao Nagasawa (Japan; third season only) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; fifth season only) * Yuka Shioyama (Japan; sixth - eighth seasons) * Kumiko Itō (Japan; Calling All Engines! - thirteenth season) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; fourteenth season onwards) * Joey Cordevin (Germany) * Zuzanna Galia (Poland) Theme Instrumental Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Take-Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Bachmann * Wind-up Trains * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (Normal and Clear) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Mega Bloks Quotes Toby's an old fusspot! -Mavis, Tramway Engines, Mavis. Gallery File:MavisRS4.png|Mavis in the Railway Series File:MavisRS1.png File:MavisRS5.png File:Toby'sTightropeRS1.png File:MavisAndTheLorryRS1.png File:MavisAndTheLorryRS4.png File:Toby'sTightrope13.PNG|Mavis at the Quarry File:Toby'sTightrope5.PNG|Mavis talking to the trucks File:Toby'sTightrope10.PNG|Mavis rescuing Toby File:Toby'sTightrope87.png File:Toby'sTightrope67.png|Mavis in the sidings File:Toby'sTightrope66.png File:Toby'sTightrope60.png|Mavis in a shed File:Toby'sTightrope58.png|Mavis shunting trucks File:Toby'sTightrope11.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt and Mavis File:Toby'sTightrope12.PNG|Toby and Mavis at Tidmouth Hault File:StepneyGetsLost18.png File:Salty'sSecret10.jpg|Mavis in Season 6 File:BufferBother19.JPG File:BufferBother35.JPG File:BufferBother46.JPG File:Bill,BenandFergus9.png File:ThomastotheRescue27.png File:CallingAllEngines!195.png File:CallingAllEngines!194.png File:CallingAllEngines!200.png File:CallingAllEngines!222.png File:EmilyKnowsBest6.jpg File:Season9Mavis.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff3.jpg File:DreamOn39.png File:MavisTheGreatDiscovery.png File:Don'tGoBack2.jpg|Mavis with a CGI face File:HerooftheRails315.png|Mavis in Hero of the Rails File:TheEarlyBird23.png|Thomas and Mavis in The Early Bird File:Percy'sParcel11.png|Mavis in full CGI File:Percy'sParcel6.png File:Percy'sParcel17.png File:ThomasinCharge16.jpg|Mavis with Thomas in the fourteenth season File:FieryFlynn65.png File:Surprise,Surprise43.png File:BlueMountainMystery339.png File:BustMyBuffers!37.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor22.png File:AwayFromtheSea5.png|Mavis with Salty in the seventeenth season File:ThomastheQuarryEngine3.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine11.png|Mavis in the eighteenth season File:ThomastheQuarryEngine40.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine88.png|Mavis and Diesel File:Mavisnameplate.png|Mavis with nameboard File:RareMavisNameplate.jpg File:MavisatKnapfordpromo.png|Mavis at Knapford promo File:MavisatBrendamDocks(head-on)promo.jpg|Promo of Mavis at Brendam File:MavisandThomaspromo.png|Mavis and Thomas File:Mavisinlearningsegment.png|Mavis in a learning Segment File:MagpieMavis4.jpg File:DieselDisplay2.png|Mavis with the other Diesels File:MavisDieselBoCosketch.png|Mavis in an annual File:mavis.png|Mavis' Model Specifications File:Mavis'prototype.jpg|Mavis' basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayMavis1990.PNG|Wooden Railway Prototype Mavis File:WoodenRailwayDustCoveredMavis.jpg|Wooden Railway Dust Covered Mavis File:TOMYMavis.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Mavis File:TrackMasterMavis.jpg|TrackMaster File:MavisTake-Along.jpg|Take-Along prototype File:Take-n-PlayMavis.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayMavis.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play File:ERTLMavis.jpg|ERTL File:MavisBachmann.jpg|Mavis' Bachmann model File:MyfirstThomasMavis.jpg|My First Thomas model File:Wind-upMavis.jpg|Wind-up Mavis File:MegaBloksMavis.jpg|Mega Bloks File:BandaiTecsMavis.jpg|Bandai TEC Box File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMavis.png File:BandaiTECMavis.jpg|Bandai TEC See also * Category:Images of Mavis Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Other Sudrian railways